


Bioseguridad para principiantes

by ShipperificWings



Series: Unas vidas serán mas duras que otras [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU-Cientificos, F/M, Facebook Prompt, Other, fic prompt, puede que escriba mas de esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Uno de los fics producto de los prompts que pedi en Facebook en el grupo asoiafgotfanfic (luego edito el nombre si tiene errores xD) el prompt iba en torno a "los que se pelean se desean" y estaba jugando con ideas en mi mente cuando esto sucedió x)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente la traducción en inglés sea posteada en el sitio proximamente.

1\. Brienne  
Los dos se odiaban al inicio.  
Luego de un año entero trabajando en King's Landing University, con el Dr Jaime Lannister, Brienne Tarth estaba cansada de tener que soportar sus constantes quejas que nada tenían que ver con su trabajo, ella había quedado atrapada en el medio de Jaime y Catelyn, quienes se odiaban desde pregrado, cuando ambos habían competido por demostrar que el otro tenía el mejor promedio, luego habían competido por quien tendría la mayor cantidad de artículos científicos publicados y, ahora, competían por quien contrataría a Brienne para su equipo de manera permanente.  
Pero ambos trabajaban de manera distinta, Catelyn era maternal, siempre veía el potencial en los demas y hacía lo mejor posible para explotarlo, si alguno de ellos se equivocaba entonces ella se dedicaba a hacer que entendiera por que no debía hacerlo otra vez.  
Todo con Catelyn era mas calmado, ella discutía todo de manera tal que se lograra un punto intermedio, una situación en la que si no ganaba al menos no terminara con las manos vacías, razon por la cual cualquier intento de negociación con respecto a presupuesto solía ser manejado por ella.  
Incluso al enfrentarse a la falta de presupuesto que amenazaba con la eliminación de su proyecto de investigación más importante (el estudio de los componentes del veneno de varias variedades de serpientes de Dorne) Catelyn Stark había mantenido la misma cordialidad.  
La capacidad que tenía con las palabras era algo que Brienne admiraba en ella. Incluso mas que su belleza o la sana relación que tenía con su familia.  
En contraste, trabajar con Jaime era similar a trabajar con un leon enjaulado que no ha sido alimentado en mucho tiempo.  
Su temperamento era endemoniado, esto y el hecho de que tenía un sistema rígido para catalogar el uso del material de laboratorio le habían ganado el apodo de "El Leon Lannister", miembros del personal y estudiantes tenían en comun la percepción de que Jaime Lannister era un hombre con el cual no debías meterte en problemas.  
Usualmente Brienne evitaba tener problemas con el Dr Lannister, una vez la relación entre ambos había cambiado meses atrás y dado que Jaime había empezado a tratarla más amablemente, ella había sido capaz de mantener una cordialidad y paz en el laboratorio que antes no existía.  
Arya lo llamaba un tratado de paz y acto seguido mencionaba como el Dr Lannister cambiaba de actitud a su alrededor.  
"El Leon parece un pequeño cachorro cuando habla contigo. Además, tienes casi dos años trabajando acá y el sigue insistiendole a mamá para que te haga su mentor. ¿No crees que es algo sospechosa su actitud?", al terminar su discurso había alzado una oscura ceja, implicando las motivaciones ocultas de Jaime.  
"Ya estas empezando a actuar como Sansa y Margaery. Si lo de la ciencia no funciona, puedes considerar la escritura creativa", dijo Brienne sonrojandose ante las insinuaciones.  
¿Acaso todos pensaban que ella tenía ese efecto en Jaime? ¿Sería afecto el motivo detras del repentino cambio en sus acciones?  
El otro día Jaime le había invitado a un trago para celebrar el progreso en el proyecto de Brienne, y no había invitado a nadie más a pesar de las incesantes insinuaciones de Ellaria de que Oberyn y ella tenían una relación abierta y que Jaime estaba invitado a unirseles en cualquier momento. El simplemente la había ignorado y declinado la propuesta de manera casual, y luego había proclamado que además le debía una cita a Brienne.  
Brienne casi había tirado la tasa de café que tenía en las manos al piso ante tal insinuación.  
Y luego de eso, en un día llovioso, al notar que Brienne estaba resfriada le había ofrecido un pañuelo, le había preparado un té y al notar su timidez le había comentado casualmente que Tyrion siempre dejaba té para este tipo de ocasiones y que a nadie le gustaba, pero que puesto que ella siempre tenía té con Margaery Tyrell, entonces el se había tomado la molestia de prepararselo.  
Y justo ayer, Jaime había levantado su vista del artículo que había estado revisando en su laptop, para decirle que el color azul de su abrigo resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules...  
El sonido de Arya chasqueando los dedos y hablandole sacó a Brienne de las preguntas y recuerdos que plagaban sus pensamientos, "tierra a Brienne. Ya veo que el no es el único interesado en romance".  
Y si, Brienne estaba definitivamente interesada, pero la idea de cruzar la línea con respecto a Jaime la asustaba.  
Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Jaime y ella ya habían cruzado bastantes líneas cuando el había admitido que su forma de actuar era arrogante y que Brienne tenía suficiente experiencia para trabajar sin supervisión.  
Luego de responder con un "al menos yo no trato a Jaime como un simple amigo, como tu lo haces con Waters", y ver la expresión apenada de Arya, Brienne se dirijió a su carro manejo de vuelta a casa.  
***  
Un año atras  
Brienne normalmente era una alumna muy respetuosa de las normas, siempre limpiaba tanto los mesones como la cristalería que usaba, labores usualmente destinadas a estudiantes de pregrado, uno de ellos, Gendry Waters siempre ofrecía ayuda pero ella siempre afirmaba que limpiar y ordenar el laboratorio era algo que todo cientifico debía ser capaz de hacer por si mismo.  
Y asi se había mantenido por meses, Lannister atormentandola sobre su trabajo y dirigiendole esas extrañas miradas furtivas cuando creía que no estaba mirandolo, Gendry y Podrick ofreciendole ayuda a Brienne (que ella terminaba aceptando tan solo por la alegria que le causaba ayudar a la formación académica de los chicos) y finalmente, guardando su bata en el locker con la pequeña insignia con su nombre "B.Tarth".  
Sin embargo, Brienne tenía cada vez mas presión para terminar a tiempo los ensayos con el veneno y el subsecuente artículo científico que publicaría de ser posible ese mismo año.  
El problema era el siguiente: oficialmente cualquier uso del material debía ser monitoreado por el investigador a cargo del alumno.  
Y Brienne siempre había seguido las reglas, pero había aprendido que las reglas podían moldearse, puesto que mantener las reglas de manera inflexible solo llevaba al fracaso, había que mantener el honor al tomar decisiones, sin embargo, Catelyn, Ellaria y Tyrion, los tres científicos a cargo de la unidad de Biología Molecular (y superiores de Brienne en el proyecto) estaban ausentes y Brienne necesitaba terminar tan solo un experimento, el último necesario para terminar su maestría.  
Una prueba más y tendría suficiente material con el cual discutir a profundidad la posibilidad de extraer del veneno componentes para usarlos como anticoagulantes.  
Así que con ayuda de Arya Stark, la hija menor de Catelyn quien de manera repentina había decidido incursionar en la ciencia, habían distraido a Jaime con la excusa de que otra vez las tuberías del laboratorio contiguo estaban rotas, lo cual le daba varias horas a Brienne para trabajar en la separación de los componentes del veneno, dado que Jaime tendría que ir a reclamar a mantenimiento y hacer papeleo hasta que algun tipo de personal se dignara a encargarse del desastre.  
Brienne esperaba que Arya no hiciera tanto alboroto, con que moviera el tubo que aún no habían reparado de un lado a otro y dejaran que el agua llenara una zona del piso bastaría. Además, de esta manera el personal de mantenimiento acudiría a reparar las numerosas fallas que aseguraron arreglarían meses atras.  
Será como matar dos pajaros de un tiro, se dijo a si misma.  
Nunca en su vida se había sentido mas agradecida de la capacidad que tenía Arya para crear alborotos, sin embargo su torpeza tendría que mejorar si la chica pretendía trabajar sin destruir mas de la mitad de la cristalería.  
Brienne misma la entrenaría a ella y a Waters, ambos tenían potencial y ya estaban listos para asumir mas responsabilidades que los ayudara a resolver problemas.  
Con cuidado y sintiendose como uno de los antiguos piratas de Westeros cuando saqueaban ciudades y no como alguien trabajando en un proyecto, Brienne tomó las tres ultimas muestras del congelador, las descongelo usando las fricción de sus manos y reviso la hora.  
3:40. En cuanto las muestras estuvieron descongeladas Brienne las sometió al vortex, al cabo de veinte minutos la sensación desagrable que dejaba la maquina al vibrar tan velozmente le hizo pensar en que, jamás se acostumbraría a el entumecimiento que esto le dejaba en las manos.  
Luego se coloco los guantes y se dedico a armar el equipo con el cual iba a trabajar.  
Al poco tiempo logro colocar todas las muestras en el equipo y se dedico a la parte mas tediosa del asunto.  
Esperar a que los resultados se mostraran ante ella. Esperar por las valiosas bandas que determinarian si necesitaba investigar mas o si ya debia pasar a la parte de digerir la información que tenía para finalmente, defender la importancia del estudio y con ello, lograr un cargo de mayor responsabilidad.  
Ese ultimo pensamiento la lleno de felicidad y la distrajo tanto que no pudo notar a Jaime entrando, hecho una furia y a una asustada Arya parada detras de el con expresión culpable.  
"Lo siento Brienne, Gendry y yo estabamos vigilando que el señor Lannister no llegara pero -" Arya se mordió el labio, la expresión de su rostro denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba.  
"Pero sus excusas no fueron suficientes, Tarth", dijo Jaime, sus ojos esmeralda la miraban de manera intensa, y no era la primera vez que Brienne tenía la impresión de que Jaime parecía estar mas interesado en observarla a ella que otra cosa.  
Y como era ya costumbre, el escrutinio de un hombre tan irritante la había dejado tan molesta como turbada, no necesitaba mirarse en un espejo para saber que desde la raíz del cuero cabelludo a su pecho se encontraba un tono escarlata, producto de Jaime Lannister y sus miradas.  
A pesar de su miedo a la recriminación que Jaime le daría, Brienne logró decir algo "Doctor Lannister. Usted sabe que necesitamos los resultados pronto". Sus manos juguetearon con un pequeño hilo que tenía suelto la bata.  
"Arya, Gendry, ya pueden irse. Quiero hablar a solas con el Dr Lannister".  
Los chicos no esperaron ni un minuto, nadie quería enfrentarse a un Lannister enfurecido.  
"Escucha mi rugido" en verdad describía su conducta a la perfección.  
"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda directamente?". El tono suave con el que Jaime habló la tomo por sorpresa.  
"Por favor, casi asesinaste a Jon cuando intento hacer lo mismo el mes pasado. Y creo que es momento de que dejes de tratarme como si soy incompetente, tan solo porque no te agrado". Ya que estaban discutiendo era momento de saber por que Jaime le tenía tan poca fe a su trabajo.  
"Así que crees que no eres de mi agrado". La voz de Jaime contenía mas emociones de las que ella esperaba. Y por un momento pensó que Jaime le terminaría confesando su afecto, como en algun tipo de novela romántica de las que Margaery lee.  
El corazón de Brienne empezó a latir y una vez mas se sonrojo como una doncella perteneciente a una historia medieval.  
"Si Margaery o Arya me ven seguramente no dejaran de molestarme al respecto", penso mientras clavaba la mirada en el piso.  
Despacio, con mucha cautela Jaime se acerco a su rostro y pudo sentir su aliento en la cara.  
"No hay nada en ti que me desagrade, Brienne". Y luego se retiró despacio de su espacio personal.  
"Espero que la proxima vez tengas suficiente confianza para llamarme, después de todo tienes mi numero". Y así, se retiró del laboratorio y de vuelta al desastre que había dejado Arya en el lab contiguo y dejo a Brienne sintiendose tan incomoda como una chica de quince años.  
Luego de toda la debacle, el laboratorio se encontraba en mejor estado y Brienne, finalmente había terminado sus experimentos.  
***  
Luego de que la furia de Jaime se calmara, el la había felicitado por su capacidad de trabajo y por primera vez le había sonreido.  
***  
Meses después su relación había cambiado.  
Jaime se refería a ella como Brienne ahora.  
En su día del nombre le había regalado un bonito cuadro traido de Tarth, al saber que ella venía da alla.  
"Un cuadro de un paisaje azul, que combina con tus especiales ojos azules, Brienne" había dicho Jaime mirandola directamente a los ojos. Ella había bajado la mirada y murmurado un "gracias, Dr Lannister".  
Y el había respondido con una sonrisa divertida "es Jaime para ti".  
Ella estaba bastante segura de que su cara se había tornado de un color similar al tono de cabello de Sansa Stark.  
***  
Un tiempo después Catelyn se había acercado a Brienne y con toda la inocencia del mundo había susurrado "mañana es el día del nombre del Dr Lannister y alguien me dijo que no piensa hacer nada para celebrarlo. Quizás tu podrías convencerlo de que haga una cena con nosotros".  
Y acto seguido le guiñó el ojo.  
Ella quería que el piso del lab se la tragara y la escupiera de vuelta a Tarth. Preferiblemente justo en este momento, para no tener que presenciar la astuta sonrisa de Cat (y ahora la actitud de Arya y Sansa tenía más sentido).  
Las chicas habían aprendido de la mejor.  
Y entonces Brienne había aceptado, queriendo evitar la mirada de Cat, que francamente era aterradora en ese instante así que nadie la podría culpar de ceder tan fácilmente. ¿Cierto?  
Oh. Ella sabia que no engañaba ni siquiera a su propio cerebro con esa afirmación.  
Quizás era momento de confrontar los extraños sentimientos que el hombre despertaba en ella.  
Una vez todos se disiparon a su casa (y Brienne podría ser un poco lenta para estas cosas, pero era evidente que a Jaime y a ella los habían dejado solos a propósito) ella se dirigió a su oficina y tocó la puerta.  
Toc.  
Dum, dum, dum.  
El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pensó dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta con la placa "Dr Lannister".  
El sentimiento de nervios era familiar a lo que había sentido una vez hacia mucho tiempo ya, cuando le habían informado que primero tenia que entrevistarse con el Dr Lannister si pretendía hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento con ellos.  
Toc.  
"Si. Pasa". Fue la respuesta que recibió desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
Respirando profundamente, dado que este tipo de conversación no se le daba con facilidad (y cualquier conversación que requiriera de habilidades sociales, en realidad), se acercó a su escritorio y miró a cualquier lado, excepto a Jaime para luego decir "hola".  
"Hola Brienne. ¿A que debo esta maravillosa visita? Ciertamente espero que no sea la última".  
Y si los demás estaban en lo correcto, entonces Jaime definitivamente no sabía como disimular sus sentimientos (seis personas, contando a Sansa, y bueno si solo ella estaba en la cola de la distribución, entonces tenía sentido tomando en cuenta que la estadística no miente).  
Y maldición, que Los Otros se lo lleven, pero como la afectaba esa sonrisa que estaba extendiéndose por toda su atractiva cara.  
Incluso tenía hoyuelos. ¿Qué clase de maldición de los siete infiernos estaba a punto de vivir?  
¿Cómo iba a pretender que esta petición era tan normal como cualquier otra referente a reactivos o equipos?  
Definitivamente este tipo de cosas no te las enseñaban en la universidad.  
En lugar de hacerla estudiar una cantidad inhumana de géneros y clases en los distintos reinos (que de todos modos cambiaban en la misma semana del examen gracias a las maravillas de la ciencia) debieron enseñarle a tratar con las personas.  
Deberían llamar a la materia "estudio del comportamiento social entre humanos" y deberían impartirla al final de Ecología de Poblaciones o quizás como un seminario interesante en "Biología del Desarrollo".  
"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Jaime, sus ojos estudiando su cara.  
La cual estaba tornándose de un tono rojo increíble, si el brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa de Jaime eran algún indicativo.  
"Catelyn me dijo que mañana es tu día del nombre y me preguntaba si querías hacer alguna reunión pequeña. Solo las personas de este laboratorio", fue lo que dijo, quizás de manera apresurada porque Jaime la estaba observando con una expresión claramente entretenida.  
"Si prometes llevar el vestido azul que usaste en la última reunión con el decano, entonces no veo por que no hacer la reunión", dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si estuviesen hablando del clima o la última revista científica a la que se habían suscrito.  
Si. Definitivamente este hombre no estaba interesado en disimular sus intenciones.  
"Eso alegraría mi día", agregó y la expresión en su cara insinuaba que eso haría mas que alegrarlo.  
¿O era su imaginación actuando con respecto a sus propios deseos?  
"Entonces le comunicare a Catelyn tus intenciones", dijo ella pensando en que si ella podía enfrentarse a un podio de personas preguntando hasta el mas mínimo detalle sobre su investigación, entonces esto no le ganaría.  
Y puesto que ya estaba metida en esta situación de pies a cabeza, añadir un poco de emoción no estaría mal.  
"Oh y definitivamente llevaré un vestido que este acorde con el sentimiento festivo", se escuchó decir antes de salir de la manera mas grácil por la puerta, camino a casa.  
Arya, Margaery y Sansa estarian orgullosa de ella si presenciaran la expresión traviesa en la cara de Jaime y la mirada triunfante de su cara.  
***  
La tensión romantica (y sexual) entre ambos había alcanzado tal nivl de intensidad que las personas a su alrededor habían empezado a armar un plan para que algo sucediera de una vez por todas con respecto a la situación Tarth-Lannister o Tarthister, como Sansa lo había llamado.  
Esa era la razón por la que Catelyn había diseñado los preparativos de la fiesta de Jaime, antes de mencionarle a Brienne que el no planeaba hacer nada, cosa que ella sospechaba desencadenaría en los dos enfrentando la situación finalmente.  
Mientras ella preparaba las cosas en el lujoso apartamento de Jaime (¿qué clase de científico tenía tanto dinero? Estos Lannister tenían demasiado dinero) sus hijas estaban encargadas del equipo Tarth, tratando de convencer a Brienne de usar un vestido un poco mas favorable a su figura, o al menos eso era lo que decía el mensaje instantáneo que Sansa le había enviado.  
Arya simplemente se había limitado a enviar un mensaje de texto con la frase "estoy considerando amarrar a Brienne en la cama y deslizar el vestido sobre sus hombros" y media hora después otro mensaje de Arya iluminó la pantalla de su teléfono "Marge viene en camino. Demostraciones de afecto que no quiero presenciar se acercan".  
Ese ultimo mensaje le habían sacado una carcajada a Catelyn. Pobre Arya, al menos cuando ella y Ned se encontraban Sansa y Margaery mantenían las demostraciones públicas de afecto a un nivel leve. Se tomaban de la mano o Sansa le daba un beso casto a su novia.  
Pero todos sus demás hijos, excepto por Bran y Rickon, habían tenido que presenciar a las dos siendo ridículamente afectuosas entre si.  
A Ned y a ella no les había extrañado el anuncio de Sansa y Margaery, ya habían vivido la situación con Robb y Theon después de todo, y aunque ambos eran relativamente conservadores la relación les había parecido sana.  
Podría decirse que ambas se complementaban.  
Así que ambos se habían limitado a decir que puesto que Sansa y Robb parecían hermanos gemelos, entonces era algo natural que vivieran situaciones similares.  
Y este tipo de situación se reflejaba en este momento con su hijo adoptivo y Arya, ambos se parecían tanto como Robb y Sansa y efectivamente ambos habían conseguido parejas en situaciones similares, Ygritte y Gendry habían tenido que lidiar con la capacidad que tenían los hermanos de ignorar los sentimientos ajenos.  
Pensando en sus hijos, los biológicos y académicos por igual, Catelyn se sonrio a si misma e inflo otro globo dorado, el último globo del paquete, y se apartó a observar la decoración con motivos dorados y rojos, debajo de estos estaba una pancarta y esta tenia escrito "¡feliz día del nombre # 34 Jaime!" y debajo en la elegante letra de Tyrion estaba escrito "espero que tengas suerte esta noche".  
De todos sus hijos, solo faltaban Brienne y Jaime.  
Suspirando ante el comentario poco sutil de Tyrion, Catelyn tomó el último globo y lo colocó de manera ordenada y presentable y revisó la hora.  
7:40.  
Aun quedaban 20 minutos así que una vez mas se sentó y reviso su celular, en la pantalla de contactos encontró a Ned y le escribió "todo listo. Ya puedes venir con tus amigos y traer los pastelillos de limón que Sansa cocinó".  
Y como era usual, Ned respondió corto y preciso "llego en 15. Hay cola. Te amo".  
"Te amo" respondió ella de vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
***  
"Sansa, no me pienso colocar un vestido tan corto".  
Era el tercer vestido que Sansa le mostraba, ya la situación era demasiado grave, tenían tan solo 10 minutos para salir y el lugar estaba a 5 minutos pero su papá ya le había advertido que había cola. Arya parecía a punto de taclear a Brienne y Margaery estaba frunciendo el ceño de una manera similar a la que usaba Olenna cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Meñique para resolver sus negocios de manera eficaz.  
Ella decidió entonces meterse en el closet de Brienne a urgar hasta encontrar algo. Si ella había logrado que Greyjoy le confesara a su hermano lo que sentía, entonces lograr que Brienne Tarth se colocara un jodido vestido no podía ganarle.  
Estuvo buscando por lo que se sintió como aproximadamente dos milenios hasta que consiguió su recompensa.  
En sus manos estaba un lujoso vestido de seda, el color era de un azul claro similar al color azul de sus ojos, el modelo no revelaba escote y quizás era un poco formal para la ocasión pero el corte favorecía la figura de Brienne y mostraba sus fuertes brazos.  
Además de que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules.  
Agarrando unas sandalias planas de color plateado, Sansa finalizo su trabajo.  
La combinación perfecta para su primera cita.  
Y después de esto Brienne debería considerar hacerla a ella la madrina de su primer bebé, porque Sansa podría apostar su mano derecha a que los dos estarían casados y con hermosos y rubios bebés antes de que todos pudieran decir "tarthister".  
Satisfecha consigo misma, saco el vestido y los zapatos y se los mostró a Brienne, quien finalmente aceptó y miro a Arya y Marge con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
***  
Esa noche y por primera vez en muchos años, Brienne llega tarde, 10 minutos tarde para ser precisos. Así que es de esperarse que llegue corriendo y sonrojada al lugar, nerviosa ante la perspectiva de hacer esperar a las demás personas y aun mas nerviosa ante la idea de ver a Jaime.  
Jaime.  
Quien esta vestido tan formal como ella y quien luce tan sorprendido como ella al notar que solo ellos dos estan vestidos de manera elegante y que solo estan Cat, las chicas y ellos dos. Y ninguna de las mujeres estan vestidas como ella, todas llevan ropa informal, incluso las chicas andan en vestidos pero estos son tan informales que Brienne se pregunta por un momento como es posible que ambos se dejaran engañar.  
Estaban en una cita. Ella y Jaime en una cita. Y en una muy prometedora si la mesa y la lujosa decoración de la misma indicaban algo.  
Jaime, quien llevaba una camisa que combinaba sospechosamente con el vestido que ella llevaba, le dedico una mirada a su audiencia y exclamó "al parecer nos han engañado Brienne".  
Y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigas (que no convenció a ninguna dado que estaba sonriendo) y replicó "Arya. Eres la proxima. No creas que te salvarás por ser la menor".  
Y luego de escuchar las risas de todas menos Arya, quien lucía aterrorizada ante la amenaza, los dos se quedaron a solas.  
Y cuando al día siguiente Jaime llegó al laboratorio con lo que lucía similar a un chupeton en el cuello y Brienne lucía una mancha similar detras de la oreja que su corto cabello no lograba ocultar, nadie comentó nada pero ya Sansa y Arya estaban preparando la lista de nombres para bebés.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que esto tenga una continuación. La idea de estos dos siendo felices en AU me da esperanza día a día, por tonto que suene XD


End file.
